The vehicle industry, and particularly the automotive industry, is a very dynamic industry with constant change and improvement occurring. It is common in the automotive industry to receive information on problems and desirable features from the manufacturer's repair shops and from the field by way of independent repair shops, where possible.
Problems become evident in repair shops when a specific problem reoccurs many times. Desirable new features may be determined by poling customers, conversing with customers at repair shops, etc. However, this process has a relatively slow correction rate and much information is not obtained that might otherwise result in improved performance and much more satisfied customers.